tales_of_everauderfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Downs (ARC)
(RH) Amelia Janice Downs (Formerly Ingrid Stanford) Archaeologist - Meridelle Royal Institute of Archaeology Biographical Details (RH) Amelia Downs is a world renowned archaeologist in the Meridelle Royal Institute of Archaeology, where she is credited as the youngest professor ever to join the faculty. She's a strong and recognisable force in the world of Archaeology, and is the youngest person to receive the Rayshade Honours due to her discoveries in the Pouradi Excavations. As of 2020, Amelia Downs is 24 years old. Personality A peppy and outgoing spirit; Amelia is the life and soul of any situation. She is fiercely strong, however, and her courage has earned her many merits in foreign expeditions. Appearance She's 5'9", has long auburn hair often tied in a ponytail, and deep grey eyes. She often favours the colour yellow, which mostly comes out in her dress sense. Her fashion in question is one of her more notable factors, as she is rarely seen without some sort of exotic item of head-wear, including her signature yellow hat with a white flower and a red ribbon bow around the brim. 'Before T.O.E' Amelia was born on the 12th of February, 1996 as Ingrid Stanford. She was raised in Auridasci Village by a loving family with her parents; the A.R.I.S agents James and Amy Stanford. Her older brother Ian was already 5 years old by now. This, however, was short lived, as her parents were called away on an important mission for A.R.I.S, and were never seen again. James and Amy Stanford left their children in the care of Horace and Ivy Copper, a father and daughter living nearby in their hometown. Ingrid and Ian were later put up for adoption in January 1997 when their parents were declared missing, and the siblings were split off to separate families. Ingrid was raised happily in the care of Archaeologist Stephanie Downs, and her husband, the renowned politician David Downs. She was given a new legal identity as Amelia Janice Downs, and was not informed that she was adopted. At the age of 13 in 2009, Amelia was involved in a car crash which killed the driver her adoptive Father David Downs. Since then, she's harboured an extreme fear of travelling by car unless she's the one driving. The car crash was engineered by Daniel Castor, a political rival of David Downs. Eagerly choosing to follow in the footsteps of her mother, Amelia was trained as an archaeologist from an early age. Her mother would sneak her to different expeditions and excavations she conducted around the rural areas of Meridelle, and she understandably became enthralled by the experience, and immediately took the opportunity of a scholarship in Rayshade University when it was offered to her at the age of 18. She began studying on a two-year archaeology course, and in 2016, she began her career as the youngest professional archaeologist in history at the Meridelle Royal Institute of Archaeology. Amelia's first big excavation, which took place in the ancient Pouradi ruins in June 2017, was known fittingly as the Pouradi Excavations. After this excavation, Amelia became known as The Explorer, and gained quite a following when she made the front page of the Rayshade Adventures. She was called before Queen Celeste Solielle in July 2017 and awarded the Rayshade Honours for her ventures into the Pouradi ruins. In September 2017, at the age of 21, she began a relationship with Toni Carrillo. At first, everything went well. They moved in together to a large house in Owever, after Amelia's appearance in the front page of "The Rayshade Adventures". She became slightly self-absorbed, which led to a messy breakup with Toni. However, Toni's departure brought Amelia back down to Earth, and she has never demonstrated any conceited traits since then. 'Character Development' The forename Amelia was a reference to the interpretation of Amelia Earhart from Night at the Museum. However, the surname Downs was a reference to an ex artist of Story Tech Studios; Hannah Downs. Amelia Downs' personality, however, takes different inspiration. One of my friends, Imogen Ferguson, became the primary inspiration as Amelia developed. Everything from the choice of yellow as a favourite colour to the implied sophistication and courage behind her was based inherently on Imogen. The choice of a Kimono for her primary outfit didn't hold any significant inspiration from anything, but it certainly added to her sophisticated air as a character.__FORCETOC__ Category:Rayshade Honorary